During Office Hours
by Wolverine'sGirl007
Summary: Just something I cook up when I was bored. If you read itd well worth it.


Slytherin   
  
During Office Hours  
By  
WolverineGirl007  
  
Spinning in his comfortable chair at his desk. Lucius was thinking  
about his son Draco to his lord and fellow Death Eaters. Spacing  
out he didn't notice the owl or the strange message it held  
casually in its claws. He had the feeling that he was being watch-  
Of course he thought it was just his mind playing tricks- But then  
again he never been wrong about anything. Well, except that time  
about Narcissa. Lucius and Severus made a bet. Anytime during the  
marriage if Narcissa turns The L-Word on him he would owe Severus  
his most prize possession. As always Lucius wasn't going to give  
that jerk-off anything, how was he supposed to know?  
  
Anyway enough about Narcissa, Lucius had stop spinning to prove  
his conscious wrong about the imaginary intruder by him. Plus he  
was getting dizzy.  
  
" Oh, Sh-" said Lucius while grabbing his chest for dear life.  
  
That god-forsaken bird scared the living ba Jesus out of him. "What  
do you want?" He said while taking the weird dark looking message.  
"Hoot"  
The owl said while it took flight.  
  
"All right I get the point." Lucius took caution to this abnormal  
message as if it was the lost answers to the unsolved questions to  
the universe. But who could send this to him, was it a prank? Was  
he being Punk'd? If he was where is the estrange men and cameras?  
But it couldn't be his lord, Lord Voldamont can it? No, it can't  
Lord Voldamont was destroyed several years ago by Harry. Could he  
be trying to reform as stronger than ever?  
  
Fed up with curiosity he decided to open it. Ignoring all his  
doubts, about Voldamont and the memories that over flowed his mind.  
That's when everything went wrong. An powerful urge of energy came  
forth from the message as if the sender was there reading the  
message to Lucius. Dark smoke swallowed the whole room until there  
was nothing but darkness. Lucius searching for his wand on his desk  
had stop immediately when he heard a dark venomous voice that had  
echoed through the room.  
  
"Lucius my fellow Death Eater meet me and the others to my layer.  
You know when to come."  
  
Chapter2  
  
Body shaking, scar burning, heart racing, and clenching his  
wand. Lucius was wondering what the hell does Voldamont wants. Ringing  
in his ears, he got up and started to pace. Staring at the sizzled  
message demanding answers for those unanswered questions. Why him? Why  
the uncalled rapes and murders he and other death eaters committed?  
Unconvinced he called his servant.  
  
" Elf!" Calling his house elf, he fetched himself glasses of Jack  
Daniels until his servant arrive. By the time Elf had returned Lucius  
was half done with the bottle. He was always the kind of guy that can  
hold his liquor.  
  
"Yes, master." Elf said bowing  
  
"E-Elf, what are you doing here? Did I call you or something? Said  
Lucius slurring over his words.  
  
"Y-Yes you did. I-I'm sure y-"  
  
" Oh. Ay yes I did I-" Lucius had bump into an by standing lamp."  
Whoops, sorry miss and your name is?" Lucius said as if engaging in  
conversation.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
(" Oh, don't be shy here I start.")  
  
-"Sir"  
  
" What you still here? I thought I told you to get Severus pronto. Now  
go. Bye-Bye now." said Lucius dismissive. " Now where were we?"  
  
After the dull conversation Lucius headed for the den. He never  
known he could have such a non-talkative relationship. No wonder why  
she couldn't get a date. No more blind dates for him. When Lucius  
arrived to his destination. He flopped on the sofa and waited for  
Severus' arrival  
.  
Lucius must have doze off because Severus was sitting next to  
him looking at old pictures of them at Hogwarts and looking at his  
watch, as if the world was going to end if he doesn't reach his  
destination in time.  
  
" Oh, my head. So you finally came, huh." Said Lucius while rubbing  
his neck.  
  
" No actually I been here for over fifth teen minutes to be precise.  
What did you call me over for?" Said Severus as he straighten himself  
and finally looked Lucius in the eyes.  
  
" Did my servant tell you?"  
  
" No she told me that you were wack out and need a little assistance."  
  
" Oh, did she..."~Remind self to punish servant...hmmm yes. ~  
  
" So you going to tell me the freaking story or I'm here to collect my  
overdue prize for the Narcissa/ L-word bet." Said Severus as casual as  
ever, as if to see Lucius suffer.  
  
Lucius stood up as fast as lighting and pointing at Severus and  
yelling.  
  
"You'll never get it. You hear never! Buhuhhaha"  
  
Completely astound Severus got up and hug Lucius and said coolly.  
  
" Are you finished?"  
  
Out of breath Lucius sat down and Severus sat beside him.  
  
" Now start from the beginning."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, I know a tbc I hate them too. But it's a work in progress  
so sue me. Okay don't sue I'm broke aren't we all. Anyway tell what ya  
think. Kay? ^_- 


End file.
